


letters stored

by sarangway



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Love Letters, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, just a good soft letter from taeyong to doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangway/pseuds/sarangway
Summary: "i want the world to know about the personal sunshine i have, the flowers that grow in my soul and tangle around my brain with every glimpse we share."
Relationships: DoTae - Relationship, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	letters stored

from: a very tired taeyong, in result of staying up too late looking at you  
to: a very safe doyoung, in result of me staying up too late looking at you

it’s 3am right now and i have never felt so warm. there’s something incredible about the way you look through the slotted moonlight, when it catches your eyelashes but slides down the rest of your face like a soft, highlighted caress. of course, a lot of things are soft about you, like your smile when it’s genuine, the kind that you show when you laugh. or maybe your hair when you just wake up, because isn’t styled and it’s just as sleepy as you are. it’s also the way your fingers pick at your outfit until it radiates with the beauty and excellence that your aura pours into the world.

i know how you are when you sing, your breathy and youthful voice interlaced with the innocence that you seem to want to get rid of so badly. i like the innocence. i like when you let your personality peek through, a little fairy trapped in a glass jar. what else is in the jars you keep, stored in worn cupboards that haven’t felt the warmth of sunlight or affection in far too long. 

the essence of you is alluring. it isn’t necessarily your scent, but what you leave behind when you walk out of a room. for others you give the gift of laughter and joy, seemingly hand-wrapped with ribbons tied so gently. you give an air of confidence, something mesmerizing that leaves people jealous but in awe of the things that you will one day do. for me, you take. you take my heart, but it’s never been in a forceful way…more in a way that you knew it was yours all along. more in a way that you came to finally collect what i held out for you every time you passed by, desperate for even a glance when really you gave me much more so often. you also take my breath, something you don’t do intentionally, but it seems to get caught in the way you lazily drop your shoulders and raise your cheeks to squish your eyes gently. it wants to drop too. it wants to be something that contributes to what you are. 

i know that i do this. i know because of when i run my fingers against the skin on your arm, and it connects and my hand is weighed down as if your body told me to hold on for just a moment longer. i know because the world is a little sweeter when you laugh, but it can be made of honey when i made it happen. i know because you make a content sigh when we meet eyes, and if i could bottle it up it would cure so much. i know because no matter how many stars and planets they discover, everything i know will revolve around you.

i want the world to know about the personal sunshine i have, the flowers that grow in my soul and tangle around my brain with every glimpse we share. i want everyone to see you through my eyes, the eyes of someone hopelessly in love with you. i want the stars to have the pulsating appreciation i have and for them to watch you as closely as i do.   
when my arm is draped on the couch and your hand seems to find mine on it’s own, fingers meeting very naturally. we were not made to fit together, but we’ve done it so much that our parts are worn and don’t match with anyone else. if home is where the heart is, you’re a dimly lit house, the tea kettle boiling slowly and the fireplace leaving a thoughtful comfort to the room. and when the kettle is done, it doesn’t scream – instead its more of a gentle reminder. 

i have a lot of gentle reminders, all of them are hovering over the parts i look at the most. one reminds me that somehow, despite the tuft of hair that refuses to smooth down, you’re still a celestial being that is made of the stardust that we forget surrounds us. another is that the nape of your neck is the softest part of you. there’s another note above that one that reminds me that only i know that information.

you moved over now. the moonlight shifted too, and your rhythmic breathing was interrupted by a quiet mumble. i will take that as a queue to sleep myself, but i can’t guarantee it will be for long. because the only thing that rivals the scintillating beauty of you’re asleep, is the golden glow of when you wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> i just......am soft for dotae qwq


End file.
